A Tale of Fuck Urgent Shit Sparkles Midst Penguins
by georgiakathleentaylor
Summary: The secret beginnings of a tryst between an elf, and a girl's pet...


The school Christmas holidays had just began and so all of the Weasley children, plus Harry and Hermione, were spending time at The Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been at Hogwarts for 6 years already! The time had gone so fast.

Earlier this year Fred and George had opened their own joke shop; products for which they had spent years developing like their "Skyving Snackboxes", which contained things like puking pastels. However, this was a joke shop, so it housed all sorts of mischievous things, like Peruvian instant darkness powder, and Pygmy puffs.

The Weasley's and their guests were all milling about The Burrow doing as they pleased whilst Mr and Mrs Weasley were preparing the pre-christmas feast. Ginny was sitting with her Pygmy puff Arnold while Harry, Percy, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the lounge room discussing what they wanted to receive as presents the next day. The subject then changed to school as Percy questioned them about what they were studying and learning at the moment. Fred and George then walked in with Charlie and they went and set the table for Mrs Weasley. After they'd finished they came into the lounge room and Charlie sat down with Ginny and stroked Arnold as Fred and George chuckled as they sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"So Fred, how did you actually do it? Getting food from the kitchen without getting caught?" Ron asked, he'd been trying to figure it out for weeks.

"Ron, seriously? We might as well watch you sweat it out forever, just for the enjoyment, of course." George replied.

"There's one simple answer Ron, Dobby." Fred stated.

"Dobby?"

"Yes idiot! Dobby."

All of a sudden there was a loud _**CRACK **_and Dobby the elf appeared out of thin air.

"Did some wizard mention Dobby's name Masters?" Dobby bowed low.

"Dobby, we need you to explain to our poor as goblin piss brother how we got into the kitchens when we were at school." Fred explained.

Dobby then explained that elves were happy to make sure that the wizards were happy and all they had to do was walk through the picture of the fruit bowl and they would be in the kitchen. Just as Dobby finished explaining Mrs Weasley called for everybody to come and sit at the table for dinner.

"Dobby, sit and stay with Arnold and keep him company." Percy ordered as Ginny put Arnold on the ground to waddle around and stretch his legs. Arnold started to waddle around the floor and decided to go sit near the fire.

It didn't take long for Dobby to sit down beside Arnold. Dobby stretched his rail-thin arms and skeletal fingers toward the heat emanating from the fire. As Dobby brought his arms back down he brushed Arnold.

"Puff puff." Dobby had bumped Arnold and disturbed his fur.

"Dobby's very sorry, here let me fix that for you," Dobby said while he patted Arnold down to try to make his fur better.

The next thing Arnold knew Dobby was grabbing at his penis! At first Arnold wasn't sure whether or not to draw attention to the fact that Dobby had just felt his genitalia.

"What's this Arnold?" Dobby asked while playing with Arnold's penis.

"It's my penis. Why are you playing with it? Does it excite you? Puff puff," Arnold puffed in the adorable voice of a four year old angelic boy.

"Dobby doesn't like penis! Dobby likes female elves…" Dobby took his hands off Arnold and moved away from the fire slightly.

Arnold waddle closer to Dobby,

"Dobby, may I play with your anus?" Puffed Arnold.

"No!" Dobby then smacked Arnold's little hand away, but he used too much force, and Arnold rolled across the room. But this did not deter Arnold, for he knew when he was being touched and he knew his job. Arnold then walked back over to Dobby an as Arnold came closer Dobby tried putting on three pairs of pants, but little did Dobby know that no amount of clothing would help him now.

"You silly puff! Get away! Dobby will tell his masters what you are trying to do to him!" Dobby continued with this rant and did not realise that Arnold had climbed inside Dobby's left ear and started licking Dobby's little brain in affection.

Dobby then reaches inside of his ear and pulls Arnold out, but then Dobby decides to lick Arnold's eyeball in a sexual manner. Arnold did not like this however, as it was not what he was used to, so as Dobby opened his mouth to lick Arnold's eyeball again Arnold crawled inside Dobby's mouth and down his trachea (wind pipe).

Dobby begins choking and coughing and then proceeds to try throwing Arnold up. When Dobby realises that Arnold isn't going to come out easily Dobby grabs a knife and slices open his lungs to get Arnold out.

"Miss Ginny Wheezy! Come get your puff! Dobby doesn't like him!" Dobby then throws Arnold across the room and little did Dobby know that Arnold likes it rough. Arnold waddles back over to Dobby and tries to climb inside Dobby's anus. Dobby then tried to fend off Arnold with his two-inch penis.

However, little did Dobby know that Pygmy Puffs are actually little fluffy 10 inch dildos which ejaculate sparkles but are disguised as little animals, so that a girl can have the very best friend she can have with her when she has need of it.

Percy and Ginny then run in to see what all the fuss is about, they stood there shocked as Dobby pulled down his pants to try to prove his elfhood, but all everybody focused on was the sight before then, the elf had no balls!

Whilst Dobby's pants are down Arnold takes the chance to get inside Dobby's anus, and just as he reached Doby's anus he transformed into his true, dildo form. Once Arnold was inside Dobby's anus he started to explore Dobby's intestines.

Dobby then struggles to pull Arnold out, but moans in passion when Arnold pokes his prostate.

Dobby then abused Arnold until he started ejaculating sparkles everywhere. Percy and Ginny were horrified to see what was happening before their eyes. Percy then turned to Ginny with a suspicious look on his face.

"I honestly had no idea! I swear! I don't even know what that is!" Ginny ran toward Dobby's arse as Arnold slid out and changed back into his puffy self. Arnold then snuggled against Ginny as she took him away and up to her room.

Percy then turned around with nothing but murderous rage visible on his face.

"Dobby! Bad Dobby! You will be punished with socks!"

"Master, master please don't I did nothing wrong I swear! It was all that puff that did it!"

"How dare you blame little Arnold for this! You will get three pairs of socks as punishment!" Percy threw the socks at Dobby as he lay sobbing on the lounge room floor at The Burrow.

Dobby knew he would get his revenge. He was already starting to plot it out in his head. Soon he thought. Very soon…


End file.
